Bunny Rabbit
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: Iruka's out, relaxinh in the tranquility og the woods. Half asleep and he feels something fuzzy come up against his hand... sorry ayra!


AN: Me and another author wrote this, Ayra (I can't remember her pen name at the moment). So we hope you enjoy!! ^_^

**Bunny Rabbit **

Iruka was tired. The sun shining through the trees had made the forest look splendid. The tree he was under uplifted and provided a nice head rest.

His eyes had shut a long while ago and the cool forest air, the wonderful smell of the forest calmed him, made him at ease.

One of his hands rested against his chest, clinging to his hitati, the other lay palm up across his bare forehead.

He sighed and let the forest fill him.

Some where in the forest there was a bunny. He was silver with one black and one red eye. Going down the right eye was a scar that he mysteriously acquired.

He heard something enter the forest awhile ago so he decided to find out what it was. He hopped around until he came across what looked liked a human!

The bunny quietly went over to the human and nuzzled the man's hand.

Iruka moaned at the sudden softness against his hand strewn against his chest.

He cracked one of his eyelids opened and looked down with his eye to see what had just crawled across his hand, he knew he wasn't behaving very ninja like. But no ninja had ever bothered him here before, why should they start now.

He saw the little rabbit and couldn't help but smile.

_'You look a lot like a person I know little bunny. You just need a mask and a hitai!'_ he smiled as he stroked one of the bunnies' long ears and closed his eyes, relaxing his head once again. His own hitai strung casually against his stomach and barely grasped by his thumb.

The soft fur of the little rabbit felt nice against his lean finger tips.

'What's a little guy like you doing out here any way?' Iruka wondered out loud as he continued to lay there relaxed

The bunny listened to the man speak and his ears drooped in confusion. What was a hitai?

He jumped on the human's chest and poked his nose with a tiny paw and blinked.

Iruka's hand pressed against the bunny gently and continued to pet him as his head drifted in and out of thought.

'Eh, little guy...' he managed as he started to space out again.

The bunny glared at the man and leaned forward and bit his nose.

'Ouch!' Iruka sat up snatching up the bunny in both his hands.

He wriggled his nose and glared at the bunny. His glare softened immediately.

'What was that for?' he asked the bunny.

Then he realized how stupid he was being. He was talking to a bunny, as if it would answer him.

'I bet you wanted a carrot, eh? Sorry boy but I don't have a carrot.' Iruka said as he set the Rabbit in his lap, sitting up now, he began to stroke the rabbit's back. He picked up his hitai and sat it beside him.

Iruka laughed as the bunny got up and went over and picked up his hitai in his small little hands.

'Hey that's my Hitai! Hey,' he smiled at the bunny as it brought it up across its forehead 'You look just like Kakashi that way.' he picked up the bunny.

'Hey,' he said as he looked at the bunny, who still held the Hitai covering his one scared eye. 'I think I'll call you Kashi. Kashi-san!'

His smile broadened.

'Hello Kashi-san, I'm Iruka-san.'

Kashi's ears stood tall when he heard the human's name. Dolphin?

He started hopping around looking for fins and a tail.

Iruka watched the little bunny and laughed.

"What are you doing Kashi-san?"

Kashi looked up at Iruka and sneezed.

"Aw, is Kashi-san getting a cold?" Iruka pulled out a handkerchief and blowed the little bunny's nose.

"What are you looking for any way you silly little rabbit?"

Kashi's nose twitched at the feel of the cloth. He opened his mouth and pointed to it with his front paw.

'Oh this?' Iruka said as he raised the hanky up and wiggled it. "It's a handkerchief. Is that what you were looking for little one?'

Kashi shook his head and opened his mouth wider.

Iruka looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

'What's up Kashi?' he asked as he watched the little rabbit.

Kashi snapped his mouth shut and looked around. He spotted a leaf and picked it up, he brought it to his mouth and mimicked an eating motion.

'Kashi.' Iruka said. 'If you're hungry, don't you have a home to scamper off to with a bundle of carrots awaiting you?'

The little bunny's ears drooped and he shook his head. His eyes started to water and he dropped the leaf.

Iruka instantly regretted his words. He scurried up to his feet and lifted up the bunny in a hug. He patted the bunny softly.

'There there. I'm sorry.' he looked down at the cute fuzzy little rabbit. An instant of uncertainness passed him as he looked at the poor little bunny.

'You… you could come and stay with me. Well if you want to that is. I mean, I, well yeah.' This was a bunny rabbit.....Iruka almost wanted to hit himself

Kashi nodded vigorously and nuzzled Iruka's neck happily

'You're very affectionate for being a wild rabbit.' Iruka said with a laugh as the little bunny's fur tickled his tanned neck.

'Well I guess that means I better start buying more carrots.'

Kashi pulled away slightly at the word 'wild'. Did Iruka think he was a wild bunny?

Iruka looked down at the bunny as he suddenly pulled away.

'What's up Kashi-san?' his smile turning to a look of concern.

Kashi pulled a sticker off from the bottom of his back foot and handed it to Iruka. It said: Property of Iruka Umino

Iruka took the sticker and stared at it. His jaw dropped as his eyes went from the sticker to the bunny over and over again.

'How? Whe? Wha?' he stammered.

Kashi then peeled another sticker off his other foot which said : Happy Birthday Ruru

Iruka stared at the second sticker. His face turned red and his eyes widened in surprise as he tried to say something but nothing came out.

He finally gained some of himself together

'Wha-, I-, Ruru?' he was still fidgeting around with his words when he was finally able to verbalize the connection. "KAKASHI!!" he yelled, with an exasperated breath of sheer surprise.

-----

AN: And that's all for tonight folks.


End file.
